I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?
by AmTheLion
Summary: yet another old one shot from quizilla. A Kai one again. And once more it's a little LEMON XD


**AmTheLion:** Here's a yet another old one shot I wrote a while back for the quizilla user Blackwolf066. For those of you who doesn't recognize the title, it's a song by Three Days Grace.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
****A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities, if you don't like this, then don't read on.**

* * *

**  
I Hate everything about you! Why do I love you?****  
(Kai one shot Lemon)  
**

_I hate her. I simply hate her!_ Kai though as he stumped down the hallway heading for HER room. It had been a few mounts since she started at the school and he already hated her. From they meet they both knew they would hate each other. Kai Hiwatari, the schools hottest guy, at least after the most of the girl's opinion. And you, the new girl and already the schools punk. You loved to do pranks on people, but you did it in a way which made even the victim of her pranks laugh, even the teachers did. But one person did not laugh, and that was Kai. For that reason it seemed like you loved to tease him, and do pranks on him, more than anyone else. And as expected he hated you for it, just like you hated him for always lecturing her about it. He reached you door and with a deep breath filled with rage he banged on the door. As you heard this you knew it was him. And opened the door with a huge smirk, only to find him standing there dripping red water, you had coloured it to see if his hair would change colour.

"Well Hi Kai. Is that a new look? Last in fashion is it? What's it called, red wet a la Hiwatari?" He sneered at her and pushed her back into her room.

"The other pranks have been bad, but this is the worst you ever done." He had you against one of the walls and glared you right in the eyes. You couldn't help smiling when you saw that his hair actually had changed colour to a bluish pink.

"Oh come on now grumpy puss it was fun, and it taste like raspberries." You smirked back at him. He was shaking in anger now and you saw how red his face was becoming. You giggled and before he could say or do anything, you hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"I hate you too Kai." He smirked and as you let go of him you started to make out, like you always did after one of your pranks. Usually you would just make out until the curfew, enjoying feeling each other tense up and shiver by touching each other's bare skin. But this time was different. After just a few minutes you dumped down on the bed and almost immediately started to rip each other's clothes off. He started kissing you down your neck and easily found your weak spot. You moaned in pleasure as he sucked on it and slid his fingers down your body.

You let your hands move over his muscles feeling him tensing up. He started kissing you down your chest and stopped at your breasts. He licked them as his fingers made you ready for him. You moaned louder as he put another finger in. You rubbed your fingers true his hair, pleading for more. Then you couldn't stand it anymore. You wanted him. So you tripped him over on his back and let your tongue slide all the way down his chest to the goods. You put it in your mouth and sucked on it. It didn't take long before he moaned in pleasure. Then he was the one who couldn't hold back. He flipped you back over and entered you. You moaned in pleasure as he went on and soon you both came.

* * *

A little while later you were lying in the bed still panting a bit. Your head was resting on his chest and it wouldn't be long before you both feel asleep.

"I hate everything about you _______. So why do I love you?" Kai whispered. You smiled at his comment.

"I hate you too Kai, but I love you too. And I can't explain why." He just smirked like that was enough to please him. You both knew things would be different from now on, even if you hated everything about each other, you still loved each other. And with that in mind you both feel asleep.

* * *

**  
****AmTheLion:** So that was it. I know it's not very long, but hey it's a short story right :P  
Blackwolf066 didn't ask for it to be a lemon, I just made it that way. I kind of based it on the song, that's why it's like this.  
I know it's a bit different from the others, because it's not written in present, but oh well.  
Anyways hope you enjoyed reading it.  
**  
Please leave a review.**


End file.
